Promesa
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "Sabes que él se está esforzando, se esfuerza por ambos, por lo que te prometes que lo intentaras también.— Saldremos adelante. — Dice él y esa vez, sí lo crees. Porque suena a promesa. Y Masami nunca ha roto una promesa."


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco nada de lo que reconozcan. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella_

* * *

~** Promesa** ~

.

.

_[…] La promesa de que la vida puede continuar, sin importar lo malo de nuestras pérdidas. Que puede ser buena de _nuevo.

[_Suzanne Collin__s_]

.

.

Algo te empuja a permanecer en esa forma, contemplando el verde césped que se extiende bajo tus pies en varias dispares direcciones. No quieres moverte, pese a que sabes que es una tontería pretender quedarse así, de esa manera, por mucho más tiempo.

Ojala tuvieses dos años, así podrías cerrar los ojos y habrías desaparecido del mundo.

Eso es lo que deseas.

O no, no realmente.

Probablemente, lo que más deseas… es tener una máquina del tiempo porque darías todo para retroceder las horas y cambiar el rumbo del destino, sin importarte las paradojas o los bucles temporales de los que has oído hablar (uno de tus amigos es científico y siempre te mantiene al tanto de esas cosas. O te mantenía. Hace tiempo no hablas con él)

Te mantienes firmemente mirando hacia el frente, aunque no ves nada, incluso cuando levantas la vista.

No quieres volverte.

Porque sí lo haces, si lo buscas, allí está y lo sabes.

No se ha marchado porque te ama.

No se ha marchado, aunque recuerdas habérselo suplicado con lágrimas empañando tus ojos.

No se ha marchado porque sabe qué por dentro ya no hay más qué dolorosas grietas, huecos inmensos, qué amenazan con romperte.

Destrozar.

Qué palabra tan detestable.

Qué palabra tan carente de sentido como de valor, en casos así cuando no hay nada qué romper, cuando ya todo está destrozado.

Sufres pero aún así, no lloras.

Incluso tienes la absurda idea de qué no quedan más lágrimas por derramar, ni sollozos qué liberar de la angustia qué los aprisiona. Es el momento de levantarte, porque has caído y eres conciente de ello. Comprendes qué has caído desde el mismo momento en el qué nada más qué el dolor importaba.

Lo oyes caminar, avanzar en medio del silencio y por un momento cierras los ojos, aunque es un movimiento del todo inútil.

Aun sigues allí, no has desaparecido del mundo.

Te resistes a mirarlo a pesar de qué es él quién ha logrado qué sobrevivas a la pena qué amenazaba con consumirte.

Sus ojos siguen insistiendo en encontrarse con los tuyos pese a la férrea oposición con la cual has rechazado esa posibilidad.

Te resistes, aunque es inservible.

Te resistes a enfrentarte a las verdades ocultas de su mirada, verdades qué desconoces y quizás no debas conocer.

Al amparo del silencio qué le ofrece la tregua qué le has dado al rechazo, toma tu mano, sorprendiéndote con aquella acción simple y cálida. Ha roto la última de las barreras qué tienes.

Y no sabes como defenderte.

En realidad, ¿Por qué habría que defenderse de la persona que se ama, Yoshie?

Alzas la mirada y encuentras la suya. Sus ojos -nebulosos como nubes tormentosas de dolor- tienen algo inusual en ellos, quizás sean lágrimas.

No lo sabes. No estas segura de querer saberlo tampoco.

Y contemplas su expresión serena, cálida, y afable. Admiras la belleza de sus facciones delicadas porque a ti te han encantado desde que lo conociste en la universidad. Y te embelezas con la dulzura de sus rasgos siempre tímidos.

Es la persona que amas. Una de las personas que más amas en el mundo entero.

Quieres decir tantas cosas…

Pero no dices nada.

En cambio, lloras.

No sabes por cuanto tiempo pero incapaz de decir nada durante lo qué parece una eternidad. Últimamente, no se te da bien lo de mantenerte en el tiempo presente.

Te has sentido desconectada, hasta este momento.

Y, finalmente, cuando abres los labios, con el deseo de articular palabras de disculpa y agradecimiento, él coloca uno de sus dedos en tu boca.  
— Chist. — Dice él, para qué no rompas el silencio con frases vacías e innecesarias. — Lo sé

Te conoce demasiado. Se conocen demasiado. Saben que las palabras sobran.

Entonces, finalmente, miras la lápida qué reposa frente a ti con nuevos ojos. El sepulcro qué has visitado durante días sin lograr comprender porque la vida te ha arrebatado lo más precioso qué se te ha regalado. El sepulcro de tú hijo. Lo asumes. Es tiempo de afrontarlo.

— Yoshie — dice él, Masami Izumi, tu amado mientras rodea tu talle con uno de los brazos — Debemos irnos.

Tiene razón. No pueden quedarse allí, no puedes cumplir tu promesa, no puedes... Dejar de vivir.

Entonces, reafirmas la decisión qué has tomado.

Sientes qué tú mano tiembla cuando te inclinas hacia la lápida y dejas sobre ella, un par de pequeños escarpines azules.

Parpadeas, compulsivamente, evitando qué las lágrimas rueden por tus mejillas. No es sólo la tristeza de la pérdida la qué te invade, es la verdad: no podrás tener más hijos.

Te han arrebatado el más maravilloso de los sueños.

Él coloca sus manos en tus hombros y te atrae hacia él, cuidadosamente. No tiene caso resistirse y no lo haces porque no eres capaz.

Dices adiós, nuevamente, ¿Cuántas veces han sido? Has perdido la cuenta, aunque sabes que esa es la vez definitiva, antes de anclarte y te dejas llevar.

Después de todo, las frases hechas, aquellas qué resultan insensibles, aquellas qué te persiguen siguen teniendo una pizca de razón: La vida continúa.

Y es cierto, la vida continúa fuera de esa cúpula en la qué has estado durante esos días, mitad perdida, mitad dolida, mitad destrozada.

Porque muchos dicen que es necesario tener una cuota de dolor antes de alcanzar la felicidad.

O a la inversa.

A ti te han hecho pagar por tu dicha. Y el precio ha sido tan alto que no sabes que esperar…

La puerta del auto se cierra y rompe abruptamente con el hilo de tus pensamientos.

Ves a Masami dar la vuelta por el vidrio, rodeando la parte delantera del auto, y sentarse justo a tu lado. Lo sigues mirando cuando enciende el automóvil y sigues haciéndolo cuando una de sus manos se abre a mitad de camino entre los dos, en una invitación silenciosa.

— Te amo — Dices, mientras levantas una de tus manos y acaricias la mejilla de tu esposo dejando qué tus dedos sean prisioneros de los suyos.

Lo ves sonreír y te preguntas cuando ha sido la última vez qué tú lo hiciste. Especialmente, cuando fue la última vez qué lo hiciste naturalmente. Parece algo perdido, lejano pero no te sientes capaz de esforzarte más en ese día.

Ya has hecho demasiado, a tú consideración.

Necesitas tiempo, porque el tiempo alivia, sí, desgasta el dolor hasta convertirlo en algo pequeño, un asomo de pena qué palidece en comparación. Por eso, muchos dicen qué el tiempo cura todo. Aunque, en realidad, no sabes sí es verdad.

Sí lo es, sí es cierto qué la vida continúa pese a todo, debe ser cierto qué el tiempo lo cura todo. Y, además, no debes olvidar, aun cuando sea imposible, qué no estás sola.

Masami estará allí siempre, porqué te ama, aunque te quiebres, aunque estes llena de grietas y huecos, aunque le supliques qué se vaya, no te dejará. Y es por él, aquel hombre en él qué se ha convertido él chico del qué te enamoraste, qué sigues de pie, despues de todo lo que te ha sucedido.

El levantó las manos de ambos, entrelazadas, y las llevó hacia sus labios, para marcar un beso sobre el dorso.

— Todo saldrá bien, Yoshie — Susurra él, con la voz queda.

Y quieres creerlo, porque aunque sabes que la vida debe continuar, siempre sentiras aquel vacío en tu corazón cuando pienses en tu pequeño hijo, aquel bebé que apenas vio la luz debió conocer la tristeza de la oscuridad.

Las lágrimas se agolpan en tus ojos, pero evitas llorar. No quieres que Masami siga sufriendo por tus lágrimas.

Nunca vas a olvidarlo, nunca podrás olvidarlo, pero Masami, como siempre porta la voz de la fortaleza en ese matrimonio. Sí, porque él es quien te sostiene en este momento, como tu lo sostuviste a él en algún momento, en algún instante de duda o vacilación.

Así funcionan las cosas, todo mejora cuando están juntos.

Sabes que él se está esforzando, se esfuerza por ambos, por lo que te prometes que lo intentaras también.

— Saldremos adelante. — Dice él y esa vez, sí lo crees.

Porque suena a promesa. Y Masami nunca ha roto una promesa.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! De nuevo por estos pagos :D

Un pequeño experimento, un pequeño relato diferente, con los padres de Koushiro, los cuales me parecen adorables en todo sentido. Y sobre su pérdida, algo tan triste…

Bueno, mi inconstancia con los fics no tiene explicación ninguna así que supongo que pronto actualizaré algo más.

Sin más nada que decir, saludos ^^


End file.
